I'm Done
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: I don't deserve to live. I bring death everywhere I go; I'm certainly not lucky. I feel bad for the people around me, but I can't help but envy them. At least they can escape it. Escape me.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico POV**

I don't deserve to live. I bring death everywhere I go, and I'm certainly not lucky. I feel bad for the people around me, but I can't help but envy them. At least they can escape it. Escape me.

Today started out a a sort-of normal day, as far as my days ever go. I took a shower, got dressed in my usual black skinny jeans, black band T-shirt, black hoodie, and black Vans. I went out to the dining pavilion and pretended to eat my breakfast, also as usual. But then, of course, something has to happen to ruin my day, right? Today, that thing happened to go by the name Ash.

That's right. A new camper, whoop-dee-freaking-doo. This particular one happened to be dressed in black skinny jeans, like me, and a those purple strappy-thingy shirts that girls insist on wearing, and, also like me, a black hoodie. Lovely. Another annoying emo wannabe. Let's add her to the list of, what is it now? Twenty? Around there. But the really strange thing about this girl was her eyes. They were a piercing green, almost like a cats, with a hint of raccoon. Add pale skin and straight black hair and you have a strange-looking girl named Ash. I shook my dark hair out of my eyes and went over to the sword fighting arena, where I found Percy and Annabeth having a hot n' heavy make out session.

"Get a room!" I yelled, before walking out and making my way back to the Hades cabin. Jeez, couples are so _annoying. _They're all like, 'Look at me! I'm stupid because I'm in a relationship, and everyone should envy me now.' I mean, _seriously. _It's pointless. Anyway, I have some new siblings now. There's Sierra, who has dark hair and electric blue eyes. There's Jasmin, who has brown hair and brown eyes, and then there's Marco, with black hair and green eyes. Sierra's thirteen, Jasmin's 16, and Marco's fifteen, like me. Don't ask me why I got to camp before Jasmin, because I don't know. But I have a theory that her perfume repulses the monsters, so they never come near her.

Anyway, the cabin was empty when I got there, so I did what I usually do when no one was around. What is it, you ask? I blast the music and throw things around. If you ever want to get your anger out, the Nico method is very effective. After that, I had to go and polish the armor, like I did every Tuesday. If you think polishing armor is easy, you're dead wrong. Emphasis on the dead part. There are about 200 helmets at Camp Half Blood alone. Not to mention shin and elbow guards, knee guards, chest guards, and then, of course, I also have to polish every single camper's favorite weapon. Doing all that took me about three hours, but maybe even longer.

Then I had to go and teach Monster Assault Techniques to the new twelve year olds. If you've ever tried to teach a group of about 15 twelve year olds, then you know how hard it is. It takes a shorter amount of time than polishing armor, but it's hell of a lot more painful. Then, of course, I _had t_o bump into the new girl on my way back to the cabin.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she continued walking.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled after her. But her and her skinny legs just kept going.

You just couldn't piss people off like you used to.

THIS IS A TIME LAPSE SO GET OVER IT

At dinner, the royal Ash already had some admirers. Surprise, surprise. The only problem I had with that was that Marco was one of them.

"Dude, snap out of it." I nudged him with my elbow.

He spazzed, then quickly regained his composure and calmly said, "What?"

"Drooling is kind of disgusting, you know," I said to him while handing him a napkin.

As he self-consciously wiped at his chin, I couldn't help but snicker. "Sorry, but she's kind of hot," he said sheepishly.

"Whatever," I said as the whole dining pavilion grew quiet. Why, you ask? Because there was a crescent moon floating over Ash's head, that's why.

"Ash, Daughter of Nyx!" Chiron announced proudly. As the pavilion erupted in cheers, I scowled at the girl, who caught my stare and glared back. Huh. They usually don't notice. I left the dining pavilion and began walking back to my cabin when Rachel came in, all glassy-eyed.

The pavilion quieted down really quickly again, and Rachel recited:

_Daughter of the Goddess of Night,_

_And the first son of the God of Hell_

_Will make a right_

_And find the Stone of Bell_

_There will be no monsters, no obstacle_

_Trust your good friend, the Oracle_

_Just a scavenger hunt around_

_The camp you call home and profound_

_And that is where the Stone will be found_

We all looked at Chiron, asking him with out eyes what this 'Stone of Bell' was.

"The Stone of Bell was lost many years ago. It is not needed, but it is a great accessory to have. It restores prosperity to anything, helps to push out depression, and helps with most diseases. Rumor has it that it is hidden around camp somehwere, and that two special people will later on be chosen to find it. Which, I'm assuming you know, is where Nico and Ash come in," Chiron told us calmly. As if this were the most normal thing in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! And I just want to say, today a singer, named Jared Campbell, came to my school. His words were really inspiring and were all about how no matter how bad things seem right now, just look for the patch of blue in the sky. Go and Google his lessons or something, kay hun? Anyway, back to the reviews. I really appreciate them!**

**Chapter 2**

**Ash POV**

_Why does this always happen to me? _I thought to myself. All I ever asked asked for was to be left alone. And what does that get me? More attention. Lovely. Chiron explained the Stone a little bit more to us. Apparently, it was hidden somewhere in camp, but only me and Nico have the power to see it, for some unknown reason. The camp is in no rush to get it, so we can do normal activities, as well. It'll just be like an extracurricular activity, I guess. Not that I've ever been one to try out for sports or participate in clubs, but I guess there's a first for everything.

But that's not the only reason why I'm mad. The other reason, of course, is that Chiron told me that I would have to stay in the Hades cabin, since the Nyx cabin is still being built. He also said that it should be finished by next week, thanks to the amazing architect Annabeth, who I still have yet to meet. I sighed and made my way to the Hades cabin. The first thing I noticed was that it was almost impossible to breathe, due to the smell of crack.

I think I'm going to like it here.

**Nico POV**

Of _course_ I get paired with the emo wannabe. Whatever. I walked over to where Percy was with Annabeth.

"Hey, man, good luck," he said to me, and punched my shoulder. Percy was never a mushy person. Annabeth looked like she was about to go into a lecture, so I left before anything could happen. So much for the conversation to get my mind off things that I'd been hoping for. But whatever. Pfft, it's not like I care or anything.

Bored, I went back to my cabin, to see that all my siblings were out, but Ash was in there. _What the fuck? _

Her back was to me, which made me raise my voice a little higher when I asked, "What in Hades are you doing here?" No one goes into my cabin without being invited. No one.

She turned around with a guilty expression on her face, and the first thing I saw was red. All over her. The next thing I noticed was that she was holding a knife, which wasn't unusual in Camp Half-Blood. But then, of course, there was the fact that I was pretty sure that it was her blood that was everywhere. Which, as you can probably guess, isn't as normal as the knife thing.

"Chiron told me I had to stay here until the Nyx cabin was finished," she blurted.

"Yeah, whatever. Never mind about that. But what the fuck are you _doing?_"

"I was, uhm, nothing. I have to go see Chiron," she stuttered, and practically ran out of the cabin, leaving the knife inside.

I didn't try to follow her. Instead, I walked over to where she'd been standing and picked up the knife. Figuring she'd need it later(not for cutting herself, but for fighting. I hope.), I took it and washed in the bathroom sink, and put it back where she'd left it.

What I didn't tell her was that I have the same problem that she does.

**Ash POV**

_Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck._

Those words kept running through my mind as I walked around camp, looking for Chiron. _How could I have been so stupid? I should have at least gone into the bathroom and done it. Ugh. _

I found Chiron near the Big House, talking with Mr. D.

They were deep in discussion and didn't notice me at first. I hate these situations; they're so awkward. "Uhm... Chiron?"

No reply. "Chiron?" Everyone ignores me. Some things just never change.

"What? Oh, yes. Hello, child."

"Hi, uhm, I, uhm, need my schedule," I said in my ever-so-smart way. I really hate myself sometimes.

"Oh, that's right. Let me go into the attic and get you the one for the Hades cabin." A few minutes later he came back with a piece of paper with my schedule inscribed on it.

"Thank you," I said, and left.

I didn't want to go back to the cabin, in case Nico was there. Something told me that he would bring up my cutting issue the next time we saw each other. Instead, I did what I always do when I'm avoiding something, or feeling strong emotions. I run like hell.

Not as in running away or anything, but just running. I like to feel the air on my face and the wind in my hair. I ran around the lake that was in a portion of the camp. When I came back, I was pretty damn exhilarated for someone who was just suicidal a few hours before. Since Dinner was still in motion, I figured that Nico would be there, too, so I made my way back to the Hades cabin. I blasted "Never Forget Me" by Bone Thugs N Harmony, and tried to go to sleep.

Maybe then I could finally escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I love you like a fat kid loves cake!**

**Chapter 3**

**Nico POV**

After dinner, I went back to the cabin; I was almost scared at what I might find this time. I opened the door a crack. Nothing. A little more. Still nothing. Eh, what the heck? I threw the door open to see that Ash was already asleep. Oh.

I walked over to her bedside table and, trying not to wake her, I unplugged Ash's iPod. She just looked so damn peaceful when she was sleeping. I don't know, maybe it was just the fact that she wasn't wearing her 'I'm gunna kill you' expression that she usually wore.

Huh. I walked over to my bed and quickly fell asleep. You want to know what I dreamed about? Too bad.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find that Ash was still in bed, asleep. And I usually don't wake up until last minute. After violently shaking her a few times, I began to worry. Maybe she was dead. Deciding that she probably wasn't dead, she was just asleep, I blasted the music and started to get ready.

I heard a muffled noise coming from her side of the room and turned to see her glaring at me. Well, at least now I know how to wake her up.

"What time is it?" she snapped at me.

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed and said, "7:55. We have Volleyball in 5 minutes."

I heard another US(unidentified sound) from her as she picked herself up out of bed.

"Shit, shit shit," she sang as she ran around the room, getting all her stuff before sprinting into the bathroom. I had to admit, for a girl, she was pretty fast at getting ready. She came out about two minutes later and I jumped in.

We got to the Volleyball court at around 8:05, so we weren't that late. And yes, it was bikini volleyball. Which, as you can probably guess, I was pretty damn happy about. As the girls took off their shirts and the guys pretended not to stare, I couldn't help but notice that Ash was being a little hesitant. What the hell is she worried about? She's as skinny as a stick!

Girls these days.

So then the volleyball game went normally, and I decided to skip the next lesson, which was Monster Assault Techniques. Lovely. 'Cause who doesn't like to learn about mythology in the most boring way possible: textbooks.

Instead, I just went back to my cabin. On the way there, I ran into Chiron, who told me to get Ash a sword when I found the time. I said okay with a groan, and continued walking. But, of course, Hades had to summon me.

"Hey, brat. I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Which would be?" This was quite unusual, as Greek Gods don't usually summon their children to their secret underground lair.

"The new girl at camp. She's a special one, and I need you to help keep her safe."

"But why?" This was just too weird.

"You'll find out soon enough. But let's just say that I made an agreement with someone to help keep her safe, and since I have other things I need to do as well, you'll need to help me."

Well, since there was no use in arguing with a god, I said, "Fine," through my teeth.

Hades smiled. "Be nice."

And then I was falling, falling back to camp and the dreaded girl named Ash.

When I got there, the first thing I wanted to do was take a nap. But I couldn't fall asleep, because I kept wondering why Ash needed to be protected, and what this 'arrangement' meant. So I walked over to Monster Assault Techniques, where Ash was, and sat down next to her.

"Where have you been?" she questioned me.

"The Underworld," I replied nonchalantly.

The flabbergasted look on her face amused me a little bit. But only a little. She composed herself and said, "Why'd you come back?"

"Don't act like you don't love me being here."

She rolled her eyes, and I continued.

"Because, apparently, I'm going to be your babysitter for the summer."

"What?" She looked terrified.

"I really don't know. I hate this just as much as you do, so try to bear with me. So. How's your day been?"

"Really?" She said incredulously.

"No need to be rude. I'm just trying to be polite."

She shook her head and went back to taking notes on ten different ways to kill an empousai.

Fine. Be that way.

Next we had 'free', which meant that we could basically do anything we wanted. Since I had promised Chiron that I would get Ash a sword, that was exactly what I had to do. I went up into the attic, and found one that had a black hilt, with silver engravings on the side. It was 3 feet long, and the actual blade was a purplish black color, due to the smoky amethyst that was placed in the core of the sword, where no one would see it.

The sword fit her perfectly.


End file.
